


The Burden You Placed On My Child

by Gryffindor_by_birth



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, MUAHAHAAHAHA, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, angst is my jam, when you reach the end, you will understand this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffindor_by_birth/pseuds/Gryffindor_by_birth
Summary: The War is over. Not won. Its never won. There is tentative peace.Clarke and Bellamy finally have their talk.Or do they...?P.S. : for a fight between yours truly and clexa rabid fans (because I don't believe any true fan would do this) do read the comments too. (added at 26 comments)





	The Burden You Placed On My Child

Clarke was collecting wood. 

It has been a week since McCreary was killed and the valley was conquered. Right now it was divided in two, according to the population of the two factions. One being wonkru and the other the prisoners. 

Clarke had forgone being with the others to remain with the prisoners helping her mother recover from her addiction. 

She was on her way back from shared forest grounds where she had been collecting firewood for her home when a sound comes from behind her. 

In a second the firewood drops and she turns with the gun clenched in her hand pointing at… Bellamy? 

He has his arms raised but the expression on his face is anything but afraid. A range of emotions going through across his face: surprise, confusion, realization and then resignation. 

She lowers her gun. And is bending down to collect her wood when a voice stops her. 

“Are you going to ignore me again?” Bellamy says gruff. “Do you even have the right to?”

She doesn’t dare look at him both because she feels a little guilty and because she still feels a lot angry. 

“You left me to die in there.”

At this she bristles. 

“You betrayed me and put my child in danger.”

“What I did was try to stop the war.”

“No, Bellamy. What you did was put your own sister in coma so she won’t make a mistake that would condemn her soul further. While putting my child in a position where every action she would have to take from that point further will condemn her.”

She takes a heaving breath. There are tears in her eyes now. 

“Do you have any idea what it means to be a commander? It means putting yourself last everyday. Always watching your back in case someone decides that they would make a better ruler and the way to reach that position is to take you out. You don’t get another night of sleep because nightmares and memories of previous commanders keep on coming and coming never stop. It means becoming a monster so that your people can remain guilt free. It means never getting to love anyone because either they’ll be your downfall or you’ll be theirs. It means shutting down your emotions and doing things you don’t want to do.”

She can’t turn to look at him. Can’t see his face because hers is covered in pain and tears. 

“It means having the head of someone you loved being delivered to your bed. It means dying in the arms of someone who you love when you get hit by a bullet meant for them.”

Now she turns to face him lets him see her face, the fury written on it. 

“You saw what being the leader did to your sister and you still put that burden on my daughter. So yeah pardon me if I don’t forgive you. Or don’t I don’t care anymore.”

With that she gathers the wood she dropped earlier and makes her way to the gas station. 

Bellamy is left standing there frozen on the spot, the expression on his face quite similar to the one from when he was slapped. 

He hears a sniffle behind him and turns to find Madi.

**Author's Note:**

> MUAHAHAAHAHA 
> 
> I am so damn evil.  
> But this monster likes validation.  
> So please leave comments and kudos. 
> 
> If you like either of Bellarke or Clexa come cry with me on tumblr https://gryffindor-by-birth.tumblr.com


End file.
